User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Milky Way Race PREVIEW!
In honor of Fasttrack Fest, here's a short preview for the first episode of Ben 10: Milky Way Race, featuring none other than Fasttrack himself! Preview Fasttrack: “You’ve gotta be kidding me! If we don’t get to the starting line in time, we’re screwed!” Fasttrack kicked the metal wall of the cell he was trapped in. Given that the cell wall was about two feet thick, this didn’t amount to much other than a stubbed toe. Fasttrack: “Gah! And of all the aliens to get stuck as, I get stuck with Fasttrack?! I haven’t even used this guy since I got the feel back for XLR8! He’s useless!” Fasttrack began pacing back and forth in the confined space of his cell. Fasttrack: (Sighs) “Alright Ben, think. What would Grandpa Max do if he was here?” Fasttrack paused to look at the wall he had tried kicking earlier. Fasttrack: “Well, he probably wouldn’t do that, for starters. He’d probably come up with some advice like “Ben, you need to slow down and think through the situation.” or something.” Fasttrack took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. Fasttrack: “Alright Tennyson, you can do this...just...think...slow...” He closed his eyes and began a cycle of deep breaths. He wasn’t particularly sure how meditation worked, but he was fairly sure this was at least something like it. As his mind cleared, he began to feel a strange buzzing across his fur. He attempted to ignore it, figuring it was just his brain pulling strange sensations out of nowhere in response to his inactivity, but the buzzing eventually overwhelmed him, forcing him to open his eyes and look at his body. His eyes widened in shock. Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t this. ---- to Gwen and Kevin in the next cell over. Kevin has absorbed the metal from the walls, and is currently trying to break through said walls with a hammer created from his own hand. Gwen: (Concerned) “Kevin, stop. You’re just going to wear yourself out.” Kevin paused for a moment to look back at Gwen. Kevin: (Smirks) “Don’t worry, once we find the guy who stuck us in here, I’ll still have plenty of energy left to kick his teeth in.” Gwen: “That’s not the-” Gwen was interrupted by what sounded like a high-powered gunshot coming from the cell next to them. She and Kevin exchanged worried glances before looking back at the cell wall. Kevin: “Do you think that’s-” Gwen: “Ben? Maybe, but I can’t say I remember any of his aliens having “gun” as one of their powers.” Kevin: “Although that would totally rock.” Another “gunshot” sounded from the other side of the wall, quickly followed by a few more identical noises. Gwen’s brow furrowed in thought. Gwen: “That’s odd. The pattern almost sounds like they’re...testing something.” Kevin: “Hey, maybe Ben just unlocked a new alien. That happens sometimes.” Gwen: “That seems unlikely.” A sudden volley of strikes sounded from the other side of the wall, moving at a speed that made it sound like high-caliber rounds were being shot with a machine gun. The sounds started getting louder and louder, and after a few moments, their side of the cell wall started being filled with fist-shaped dents from the other side. Gwen: (Eyes widen) “Kevin, get down!” Kevin: “Wha-” Gwen grabbed Kevin and threw the both of them to the ground, barely dodging a volley of silver strikes that exploded through the metal wall above them. The strikes stopped after a moment, allowing Gwen to get back up. Fasttrack was standing on the other side of the newly-created hole, wearing a proud smirk. His blue fur seemed to have lost its color, changing to a bright silver hue. Gwen: (Snappily) “Ben! You could have blown Kevin’s head off!” Fasttrack: “But did I?” Gwen: “No, but-” Fasttrack: “Then does it matter?” Kevin finally got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. Kevin: “Hey, be a little more careful throwing people to the floor, will ya? You could’ve-” (Catches sight of Ben) “Woah, what happened to you?” Fasttrack: (Shrugs) “Heck if I know. My fur changed color, and for whatever reason, my running feels a lot slower, but my arms feel like mini-machine guns with how fast I can punch!” Gwen: (Dryly) “We noticed.” Kevin: “That just randomly happened to you?” Fasttrack: “Well, not really. I was taking what probably would’ve been Grandpa Max’s advice and taking it slow.” Kevin: “And you’ve never taken it slow as Fasttrack before?” Gwen: “It’s Ben. Of course he hasn’t.” Fasttrack: “I mean come on, “Fast” is right in the name!” Kevin: “Well when you put it like that-” Gwen: “Look, we can figure all this out later. We have more pressing issues at the moment.” Fasttrack: “Right, the race! We gotta get there fast!” Fasttrack’s fur suddenly shimmered, returning to its normal blue color. Fasttrack: (Looking himself over) “And that’s how that works, I guess. Let’s go!” ---- Feedback in comments below pls kthxbai Category:Blog posts Category:Fasttrack Fest